1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat sink retainer unit, and more particularly to a heat sink retainer unit for fixedly mounting a heat sink on an electronic component and a thermal module device employing the heat sink retainer unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the rapid development of electronic industries, the operation speed of the electronic components has been continuously enhanced. In operation, the electronic components will generate a great amount of heat to lead to rise of temperature of the electronic components themselves and the entire system. This will affect the stability of the system. In order to ensure normal operation of the electronic components, generally a heat dissipation device is mounted on the electronic components to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic components.
Currently, in general, a heat sink is mounted on each heat generation electronic component to solve the heat dissipation problem thereof. The heat sink includes a substrate in close contact with the electronic component and multiple radiating fins disposed on the substrate. There are many ways to fix the heat sink. In order to tightly attach the heat sink to the surface of the heat generation electronic component, generally a retainer unit is used to fix the heat sink on the electronic component. In general, a fixing seat is disposed on the circuit board and the retainer unit is latched with the fixing seat to press the heat sink against the heat generation electronic component so as to tightly attach the heat sink to the surface of the heat generation electronic component.
For example, a prior heat sink retainer unit includes a first retainer member, a second retainer member and a handle. The first retainer member has a downward pressable elastic arm. One end of the elastic arm is bent and extended to form a first retainer leg. The other end of the elastic arm has a support face. The second retainer member is disposed at one end of the first retainer member with the support face. The handle is connected with the second retainer member. A cam is disposed at one end of the handle for pressing the support face. A protrusion is formed at a free end of the cam. When the cam is rotated, the protrusion slides from one side of the second retainer member to the opposite side to engage with a lateral edge of the second retainer member. In addition, an edge of the cam that is into contact with the support face when the cam is rotated is formed with a folded edge.
However, along with the advance of the digital information technologies, nowadays, there is a trend to develop lighter, thinner and smaller electronic products. Therefore, it is hard to operate the heat sink retainer unit within a limited (narrowed) space to fix the heat sink. It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a heat sink retainer unit, which can be easily operated within a limited space to fix the heat sink.